BYZANTIUM
Who Are We? If you are thinking of joining BYZANTIUM you might want to know just what kind of nation your joining. BYZANTIUM is a nation full of members that are dedicated to being the most powerful group of people in all of Mcon. We use techneques of diplomacy, hard work, intimidation, fiscal influence, and when necessary, the heavy hand of war to obtain and maintain our position as the dominant nation on the MCON server. Members Goflames4 (Emperor of BYZANTIUM, The Master Farmer) Bornofdeath (The Doomsayer, The Kingmaker, The Master Builder) Lordoftherealm (The Baron of Underland, The Keeper of All things Fire) Ikillukid (King of The Sky City, Master of Redstone, Head Wizard) GoOilers4 Seaofred Iggyonfire Tobiburger (SkyLords) Daschmidt (SkyLords) Supernewbiepro (Assasin Priest) Buildings The Village Sky City Tower (Under Construction) The Great Hall The Market Place The Train Station Market Place (Under Construction) A Brief History *Ages Gone By BYZANTIUM is a nation founded in the Bedrock of Mcon. Many of the members of BYZANTIUM Come from nations long dead. Goflames4 and Ikillukid originated as members of the nation of Rohan , during MCON's early years (The First Age ). Lordoftherealm , and Bornofdeath came during a time of rebirth for MCON known as the Second Age .They Joined together with Ikillukid, Goflames4, and TheArchitect117 to create "The HeroesofOblivion " (The powerhouse nation of the Second Age) *BYZANTIUM'S Founding BYZANTIUM'S founding fathers (Goflames4, Ikillukid, Bornofdeath, and Lordoftherealm) all arrived on MCON within 12 hours of it's reopening. They wanted to find a location not too close to spawn, on the coast of the northern Sea, and in the shadow of mountinous terrain. For four days and nights they searched, falling victim to hordes of creepers, zombies, skeletons, and spiders, untill one glorious day, they arrived at BYZANTIUM. The mountains were tall, with ocean borders on both the East and the West sides. There was a desert to the south. It was perfect, Bornofdeath even claims to have seen an eagle perched on a cactus eating a snake where the entrance to BYZANTIUM now stands. All was well in the world, untill one day the Bornofdeath the Doomsayer had a vision. In the vision he saw a great bird coming out of the north. The bird had creepers in his talons, ten of them by Born's count. The great bird dropped the creepers on BYZANTIUM's temporary storage hut, blowing it to smitherenes. The next day BYZANTIUM awoke to a day not unlike any other, Born and Ikilukid were busy carting stone out of underland, Lordoftherealm was exploring the Jungle, and Goflames4 was off herding animals. Suddenly a great explosion was heard. It shook the ground enough that even Lordoftherealm in the far off jungle heard the blast. Bornofdeath, Ikillukid, and Goflames4 (recently returned from his herding trip) immediatley rushed to the temporary storage hut, only to discover that it had been blown to smithereenes. Borofdeath immediatley remebered a proverb of SimonHull "On MCON you might not know how to Jump, But you know to beware of TheArchitect" It was clear to Bornofdeath that the eagle from his vision was none other than TheArchitect117. Category:Nations Category:Age 3